Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a travel control apparatus.
Background
In the related art, an apparatus is known that is configured to detect an object by a laser radar sensor in which a detection range is set ahead in the travel direction of a vehicle and to regard the object as a follow-up target when a predicted lateral location calculated from a lateral movement speed of the object is within a travel lane of the vehicle (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application, Publication No. 2000-137900A).